The front and rear sides of a donned diaper are normally fastened together with the aid of fastener tabs. Although such adhesive fasteners have many good points, they also have certain drawbacks, such as their sensitivity to contaminants, their tendency to fasten in the "wrong" place, and so on. It has been suggested in recent times that these adhesive fasteners should be replaced with mechanical fasteners, such as press studs or the like; see for instance EP-A2 0 262 447 and U.S. Pat. No. 5,269,776.